Codemaster Conundrum
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: Tom and his friends Chaotic-selves have been missing for a long time, Tom's not worried. His Girlfriend Anna wants to change that. She decides to confront Diz for answers but what secrets is Anna hiding?
1. Chapter 1 The Secret and The Promise

I do not own the rights to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, it is the property of Hasbro. Nor do I own the rights to Chaotic it is property of TCG Digital Entertainment. I am writing this story for entertainment and I hope you enjoy.

**Codemaster Conundrum**

MLPFiM & Chaotic

Chapter 1; The Secret and The Promise

Anna knew that this was going to be a tough battle the player she was battling was using a creature that she did not know about in a location she's never been to. This was not the first time she was battling a player, far from it. The only problem was she was in a new creatures and shaking down a new creature in the middle of battle was never a good thing. Neekwin, was a strange Danian Mandiblore. He was less like an ant and more like some sort of a spider, She mused. She moved a set of old world spider like fangs. He was more of a bare, fisted brawler than an Elementalist. She added. Four huge, strong, hairy arms and four more hair insect like legs coming out of his back.

"Time to get you!" A gruff voice called out to her. She was brought back to reality.

Three dog like creatures charged her danian creature. The dog creature were different breeds of dog but they all had gorilla like appendages mixed with there K9 like features. They wore colored vest, spiked dog collars and pockets full of gems. The largest was a beagle with the most muscular features to him. The smallest was a Boston terrier his legs were stronger than his large friend. The third was medium in size and his vest was bright red, he was some time of mixed breed with an horrendous under bight and pointed like snout like a . He had the Battle Gear on his head. A golden crown with four colored gems in it, one blue, one red, one yellow and one green, that was currently floating about the crown slightly. An Aspect Amplifier. Not good, his speed attacks are going to do more damage now! Neekwin/Anna cursed herself.

"Got to keep Eye's On Diamond dogs not smart but they fast, and power make up for it too." The Medium size dog snapped.

"Snare Attack!" The three dogs shouted and glowing ropes quickly wrapped up tight in a rope. Before Neekwin/Anna could react the three attacked again. "Gravel Grind!" She stood her ground and did not fall as she was she was slammed by a tornado of debris.

She quickly dodged-rolled to the side. Thinking fast Neekwin/Anna aimed her palms to the ground. "Aerosion!" A stream of air snaked down on the ground and started to make another tornado that flipped her back onto her feet and as it struck the three dogs the crown to disappeared.

She was free, quickly getting too her. "Rustoxic!" She roared and quickly covered them in brown, red slug. It quickly hardened. "Breathing room," Neekwin/Anna gasped. "Your like Borth-Majar, so I'll split you UP! Unarmed Brawl Bash!" Neekwin/Anna slammed her fist into three figures sending them in different directions. Can't let up I need to do this to help Tom. Anna thought to herself as she headed towards the lead dog. "Tornado Tackle!" Tornados erupted from her fists and smashed the dog back further.

"Diamond Dogs, huh? Nasty but no big threat once you figure the strategy." Neekwin/Anna said confidently.

"Paral-eyes!" A set of voices yelled and Neekin/Anna was frozen in spot.

"We know how to handle that strategy!" The lead dog was up and the Aspect Amplifier was activated again. The three dogs were back together they readied themselves to strike. "Tectostrike!" The three slammed at the ground. The ground rumbled, jagged rock pillars and torn ground snaked towards Neekin/Anna. The leader smiled at her. "Now, Diminuendo!" The music started to play and a light started to shine down.

Got to do something, got to do something! Anna thought as fast she could, but Anna could only think back to how this all started. have to Help Tom!

How did it start, it started simply enough. She was having a bad day. The worst day she could imagine, ever! She had just received her first College denial letter, and her application for student aide was turned down. Then a work some old man was playing grab butt at her waitress job, she wanted to deck him. The day could have gotten worse but it did not.

Anne knew things were about to get better. Better for two reasons; 1) She was a Chaotic play, well more than a Chaotic Player.

2) She was going to go out on her date with Major Tom, Tom Majors.

When Anna got home she sent went to her scanner and sent herself to Chaotic and then got ready for her date. She laid out her cloths and ready her tickets to the movies, money and phone. Her short hair was looking quite amazing in it's neon pink as she styled it in her mirror her umber eye twitched as she applied some makeup. She knew that Tom didn't care how she looked. "I don't need a man to be happy," She said to affirm her kick but attitude. "But it's a lonely world out there. When two people that are so compatible meet, who can't help but be happy to see each other." She smiled at herself in the mirror.

She had met Tom when she was playing a Chaotic tournament in the real world. She had liked Tom right a way, and he liked her. Tom even told her that he knew Chaotic was a real place and that he had saved Perim countless times. Most wouldn't believe such a boast but Anna knew the truth. She had told Tom that she was a Chaotic player as well, and he believed her. Of course she knew, her and her friends had kept an eye on Tom since he first started to come to Chaotic. He would fit in with them but he was not ready yet, so close, Yet so far. She had to keep her secret for now. Even though she hated to keep secrets from him, she had too. She had to wait until he reached the right plateau. Then she could tell him, he was almost there as it were.

They were quite the duo both courage to spare caring, and adventures, heroic in a way. They complemented each other well. She parked the car and went to the Cinemark Entrances of the Mall.

Tom was waiting for her just outside the Mall he was staring up at the sky. Anna observed it for a moment. Is he... Contemplating something? She thought to herself. She walked up to him a smile on her face. "Penny for your thoughts? She asked him.

Tom suddenly noticed her. "Oh, Anna. How've you been?"

She kissed him on his cheek. "Bad week, but I can forget about it. How about you?"

Tom took her hand. "Not bad, just wondering."

"About what? Hey, how come I haven't seen you in Chaotic lately?"

"That's what I thinking about. It's been a while since I got a scan of a new location form a weird player. He gave me four copies and so I got my friends Peyton, Kaz and Sarah to come with me. We went to the location but we've haven't come back. Our decks are locked so we can't even play online. Kaz is going nuts without Chaotic. Peyton is in a band, he got his first gig in a little housewarming party. As for Sarah she has focusing on her entomology studies."

"Sarah's the one living in France right." Anna asked.

"Yah."

"What about you?" She gave him a worried glance

"I met you..." There was a pause. "Well lets get to that movie, OK." Tom put his arm around her and smiled they walked into theater.

"What, aren't you concerned about your other self?"

"Just a bit, but there is nothing I can do about it. I'm locked out. I just wish I talked with Najarin before I left, his words of wisdom are always useful. I mean what if I find Afjak? I mean we don't know where Dranakis Threshold sent him. I mean there have been players Missing for years and then suddenly they show up out of the blue. I know I help some get back home."

"I'll find out what happened to you!" Anna declared.

"What?"

"Well Yah, I'll find out what happened to you. You got to tell me everything OK? Do we have a deal?" Anna thirsted her

Tom smiled. "All right Anna, but for right now, lets focus on the movie,"

"It's a deal." Anna laughed a pushed him a little.

Anna got home and then retrieved her code.

With only a few moments to let them memories of her chaotic self's to sink in, she pressed the button again and sent her code back. I hope we can figure out what's going on with Tom and his friends.

They had to figure out what was going on.

The transporter dropped her down, unlike other players that ended up in the Port Court the room Anna was quite different. It was a wide room it was more like a hotel room than anything else, except there was a domed ceiling that let natural light flood the room. There was a enormous flat screen TV hanging from one wall, to it's left was a sliding glass door that led to a balcony and a view of Chaotic. There were several sofas tables and chairs, that were all arranged in a tasteful manner. Scenic paintings and tapestry hung on the wall, and potted plants were also arranged nicely.

A drone came floating up to her. "Greetings CodeMaster, welcome back to The Sanctum," Its metallic voice hummed at her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Thank you, yes there is. I want you to bring me any information on a Chaotic player, screen name Chaos Daddy."

"Right a way Code Master ." The drone replied.

Anna was a CodeMaster, an elite player that helped to run Chaotic. They were also meant to protect the players as well as help teach them not only to become better players but also how to become future CodeMasters.

As a CodeMaster she had to walk the lines between rule enforcer, teacher and Player. She hadn't expected to fall for an applicant she knew Tom was a player but only as Major Tom the screen name. Why she herself had sent Tom his Code. Nothing was wrong with their relationship as long as Tom did not find out about it. At least until he was able to beat her in an official CodeMaster match.

The Sanctum was a place for her and her friends/comrades to relax, as well as Plain for their respective Scan quests and Drome Matches. It was also where they could watch over Chaotic and it's players.

She sat down at the table and locked her silver scanner in the dock. The L.E.D laser lights created a light blue key board. She started to type as fast as she could, trying to find the answers. Bits of data flying before her eyes, nothing was making senses.

"Hay Anna, what are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Major Tom?" A new figure entered The Sanctum, but Anna did not look up.

"Maybe it went badly, I did warn her about him." Another new figure came in, Anna still did not look up.

"Hi Kit, Nile. Yes I did it went well, but Tom's Chaotic self has been missing. I'm trying to find out what happened to him and his friends."

The drone came floating up to her again. "CodeMaster, I have the information on the Player you requested."

"Who did you ask about?" Nile questioned as he took the tablet form the drone. "Chaos Daddy? I played against him once, before I was a CodeMaster, he was unpredictable but his record is very strange." He sat down across from her. The dark skin young man had as set of wire rim glasses that were anchored to his head by a wire that wrapped around to the back of his head where it was anchored.

"Strange how?" Anna asked.

"He had an easy time fighting against a Super Ultra rare creature but more common not so much." Nile began watching the L.E.D laser screen.

"Hay guy!" A light hearted voice called to the two of them. "We're back from our latest adventure."

"Yes, you won't believe what we have." A harsher voice butted in.

"Hello, Kit, Preston, glad it went well." Anna said without looking up from her work.

"Your date with Tom?" Kit asked.

"This is how it ended," Niles told Kit. "Tom's Chaotic Self is missing and she wants to find him. I can't believe a player of his statues would be eliminated so easily."

Kit sat down to the left of her. "Your just mad still that Tom figured a way to beat your ALL AT ONCE STRATEGY, then how to use the card you gave him." Kit was tall and thin with tan skin. He ran a hand through his long slick backed black hair. His climbing gear made a clicking noise has he moved. "Chaos Daddy? How come no one told me that. You do know Tom is considered a Candidate to become one of us."

"True and it's not just Tom that is missing, Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas, Sarah Laurence, Peyton Touhey. Oh and Klay and Krystella are also missing, no big lost there, I was going to ban them anyways. They illegal modified there scanners to piggyback off other people's transports. This Diz also has modifications, but nothing illegal, in fact we were going to make upgrades like this in the future..."

"Improved long range teleportation, improved scanning and stabilization," Preston seconded, as he sat down on her right. He was a strongly built young man with his messy dirty blond hair made him look like some sort of movie star. "Still, when Tom bested me I was surprised too."

"I have the record of Tom and his friends teleporting out but the sending code is all scrambled." Nile played with his glasses.

"Not scrambled but... The quadrants are, set even further away than any other I've seen before." Anna looked up from her screen.

Kit snapped his fingers. "You know what I think we should face him and force him to tell us by beating him in a match."

"Chaos Daddy? Sounds good," Preston clarified as he looked at his screen. "Lets see he's in the Port Court lets go. Everyone still have some Ordinary Creatures?"

They nodded. As they pulled out their scanner the Silver Scanner changed colors to that brown, yellow, blue and red, the color of every day players scanners. Making their way back to The Sanctum Teleport pad.

"Remember ordinary payers guys." Kit remind everyone.

"We all know!" Nile snapped.

"Well some of us haven't been in the Port Court for ages so…" Preston added.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Battle

I made some modification so that they can work in the story, I applied some of the same game logic that was with the show.

**Chapter 2; The First Battle**

The four descended on the port court, papering themselves for battle.

It was not hard to find their target, feet up on the table and a palter of Blugon burritos in his lap. They watched as he plucked a burrito from the pile and then he dipped it into one of the sauce containers on the table before stuffing it into his mouth.

"Chaos Daddy, we challenge you to a match!" Anna stated showing him her scanner.

Diz stopped in mid-chew, with a mouth full of burrito. "Utrecht," He swallowed his food and put the plate back on the table. "Match, all of you? How interesting." He raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, all four of us!" Anna demanded.

"We never agreed to that!" Nile shouted.

"Oh, I like that idea a lot." Diz smiled as he got up from his table.

"So it will be a four on one then?" He said with a wicked grin

The four of them looked at each other then back a Diz. "Yes, we do!" Anna said firmly.

Diz made a leaning position like there was an invisible wall supporting him. It was perfect like sort of mime. "Your Anna aren't you?"

"What?" Anna stammered surprised.

"Let me guess you want to know where Tom's Chaotic self is, right?"

Anna remained silent.

Diz looked at the others. "I suppose you're her friends and you are trying to help her out. You all got dragged into this little production am I right?" He flashed them all a toothy grin.

"Don't deny it, other players seen you in the real world." Diz shrugged.

"I'll play your game. If I win then I will tell you, if you lose then you'll leave them alone. Deal?"

The four nodded.

"Well then," Diz shot up and shot his finger forward. "To the Beta Dorm!"

The group was soon in the Beta Dorm Anna had turned the player cameras off but had set the CodeMaster cameras to get every perceived angel she could. "Cameras off, are you ready?"

"Oh, I will be just let get one thing clear, it's a four on one. We each have one creature and I get to choose the location, in accordance with the rules right?" Diz grinned at them.

"That's right." Kit said.

"Good, good now lets get set shall we?"

With a mechanical buzz five scanner docks emerged from the floor, Diz took a spot near the exit. Kit took the spot the was to the left of Diz, Niles took the spot to his right, Anna and Preston were parallel to Diz. The four of them went to their individual battle boards, the sound of the mechanical noise. Though they shared no plan they knew what to expect from each other so they made their selections without fear.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Diz said.

"Ready!" Anna shouted and locked her battle board.

"I am prepared." Niles nodded before locking his.

"So am I." Kit locked his battle board

"Let it rip!" Preston laughed, finalizing his choices too.

"Then it is time for you all to meet an Equestrian of the highest order." Diz smile and locked his battle board.

The five creatures appeared. The four Codemasters saw Diz's creature. It looked like an enormous, evil, black, winged, unicorn. "Now lets begin, Nightmare Moon attacks; Glektod, Rav Skorblust and Marromil at Moon Fall Castile!" He tapped the picture. The lines of code swirled around Diz as his scanner sunk into the floor. Now in front of the four was a large black, evil looking, winged, unicorn covered with dark blue armor her mane and tail were alive dancing all alive like it was a night sky.

The four CodeMaster nodded to each other and each touch their cards and they too were covered in swirling code and four new monster joined the evil horse. One was a bipedal tortious with hairy quills covering it's back. Then next was a blue cave man like creature with an orange loin cloth, nickels, and bracelets of animal bones and teeth. The Blue man had wild, tangled, overgrown white hair and a snarling smile with sharp canines in the back. The Next was a hulking mass of moving black tar, the lopsided beast's maw and multiple eye societas, that dotted it's body emitted a bright red glow. The last almost did not fit in the dorm a dark green dragon fly with enormous, orange, segmented eyes. Four, large, spindly armored legs with two dwarf legs that spaced the two larger appendages. Opening it's jaws there were rows of sharp teeth and long snaking tendrils slipped out and dangled over the others' heads.

She focussed her deep blue cat like eyes on the four new creatures that stood in front of her. "Let us begin, Lets get Chaotic!"

"Let's get Chaotic!" The four other creatures roared.

The group soon found themselves in a near barren and gray landscape, black twisted trees foliage that seemed to burn with dark purple, imposing gray craters, geyser shooting burst of indigo, violet and lavender smoke. There was no clouds but the sky was dark and foreboding, except for a bright ball which seemed to be another world full of bright colors that did not seem naturally possible.

"Oh, come on! How come the two of you had to choose such slow creatures to use. Why didn't you use Ariak, he's small but a fast flier and his special ability..." Rav/Niles compiled in a snarling voice.

"Your a strategist of our team, why are you so concerned with speed? Ariak's ability only works on creatures I control. It would be useless in this situation. Besides, Preston's creature is just as slow." Glektod/Kit said as he slowly loped to his companions side.

"Speed is a strategy, I plan to hit him hard and fast with my Battle Gear. It's all I could come up with when I can't control all the creatures. Besides, Skorblust has the ability to gain energy and power when he is attacked by earth attacks."

"You are assuming that our enemy will have earth and or fire attacks. That is why you must learn to work together, I chose this creature for several reasons. One, is he emended to many inhospitable locations, such as Sha-kree Flats. Two, he has the ability to survive most enemy attacks. Three, he is one of the few creatures that can use this." Glektod/Kit made a fist and a silver band with gold etching appeared then a thick black strap and an enormous, green shard wrapped around the band.

"UR-Shard, are you mad! You do know what that does, right?"

"Girls, Girls," Skorblust/Preston sated with a laugh in a sloshing, groaning voice. "You are both pretty. The rest of us knew that you would go lone wolf but you still fall into our plan. Just don't get Coded."

Rav/Niles smiled at the both of them. "I don't plan to, I plan to do the coded. Now where is Anna?"

"She's our only flyer so she went ahead of us to scout out the terrain. She has a creature that gains Energy for every untribe and past creature that's on it's team and we all have one of those." Glektod/Kit said as he started to waddle past Rav/Niles.

A strange scream echoed through the air. A massive rolling cloud of black, dark blue, violet and dark gray came rolling their way. The cloud looked like a terrifying monsters charging them, a legion of creatures, they were dragging Marromil/Anna with them. "Not going to happen! " Rav/Niles roared materialized his weapon, it was bony staff with a demonic, stuck in an open position. The skull had a curve horn on one side on the there looked like a elongated bat wing that made up a scythe blade. The legion quickly surrounded them dumping Marromil/Anna on them.

"I've got a better idea, Protect us all Song of Stable Shielding!" Glektod/Kit shouted. as the music played out loud. A sphere of light, blue light pushed the smoky legion back away from the group.

"This is a Nightmare, what where those things?" Skorblust said aloud and some what relieved.

The Equestrian came flying in. "You are most correct, this is a nightmare scape. Moon Fall Castile is home to The Nightmare Legion! The force that not only obeys Nightmare Moon but gave her eminence power in the first place!" Nightmare Moon/Diz boomed confidently. As she touched down before the group. "Now, Calm Before The Storm!"

A raging storm swirled around the group lifting them into the air and they were barraged with lightning bolts from all directions. A blue blur shot out of the vortex and was on top of Nightmare Moon/Diz.

"Nice try but, Rav is an ancestor of Xaerv and lives in the Wind Tunnel. So storms don't affects him!" Rav/Niles spun his scythe around and slashed her. "Triple Wind-Slash!" Three green shock waves smashed into his opponent. Quickly righting himself Nightmare Moon/Diz shot into the air and a chariot covered with interact gold design, burning black leads tied the chariot to two massive Kirin beast with bears and manes of burning fire. "Now face my fearsome power!" Nightmare Moon/Diz boomed.

"Flame Fright!" The two beast shot an enormous plumes of flames from their mouths. Rav/Niles was pushed back, but a wave of jagged stones rubble past him and struck it's mark.

"Purifying Mud!" Slosh forward Skorblust/Preston shouted. A gloopy brown muck soared over the others and came close to smashing into Nightmare Moon/Diz.

"Nice try, Blaze Buster!" A wave of flame slammed into Skorblust's attack.

Skorblust/Preston roared and "Elemental Oxidation." A red, organ mist wrapped around the chariot plus the Kirin they disappeared.

"Slash Claw!" Glektod/Kit yelled then quickly following it up with a barrage of earth attacks. Each new wave slammed into it's target knocking in succession.

Nightmare Moon/Diz's Chariot reappeared and she took to the air. With a quick dive bomb. "Blaze Barrage!" Rows and rows of fire balls rained down on them form the Chariot.

Makkomil/Anna roared as she shot towards her target.

"She's finally entering the battle." Rav/Niles sneered.

"Give her some slack this place mess with your wisdom and courage." Glektod/Kit told him.

Makkomil/Anna's tail wrapped around the Chariot and crushed it then let loose a roar that caused a succession of shock wave rings to knock. Quickly Makkomil/Anna followed up with a barrage of wind like strikes smashed into Nightmare Moon/Diz.

The remaining three watched the barrage of air attacks each smiling; "We've got 'em this time." Skorblust/Preston smirked.

"He's done for." Glektod/Kit laughed.

"I see no other outcome." Niles commented flatly.

Nightmare Moon/Diz's body became a phantom mist that avoided the next attack and wrapped around Glektod/Kit and Rav/Niles quickly were brought up to meet the next wave of Makkomil/Anna's attack. The two exploded into code, the smoke reassumed the Equestrian shape.

"Nice try, but by sacrificing a mugician she can become mist to avoid attacks, but here in Moon Fall Castle Nightmare Moon not only avoids an attack but my enemy takes the damage instead." Nightmare Moon/Diz laughed. That's when a black cord wrapped around her front leg and a green crystal appeared. "What!?"

"That is one of the effects of Kit's UR-Shard it powers up one's earth attacks but it give you Reckless damage too but when you get coded it becomes your opposites problem," Skorblust/Preston informed him. "Now you have to deal with me who gets stronger with earth attacks and a flyer!"

"Oh, this has been so much fun so far so let me show you now. Hymn of Teleportation!" The music played out and light struck all three creatures and the location disappeared. and the three reappeared in a new location they were inside a dimly lit rock chamber. There were video monitors, hanging lights, neon signs everywhere, video gaming machines, a small karaoke stage, tables with chairs, a stage with a big barn next to it. There were stone grotto that allowed for more chairs and tables some even had dance floors as well, poles that lead from floor to ceiling allowing access to them. Marromil/Anna could barely fit in the cramped quarters, Skorblust almost touched the ceiling. "Welcome to the Mipedim Lounge a rare location for Perim not one my Equestrian locations but good never-the-less. It is a mirage location and normally would have access to that abilities, but since I used Hymn of Teleportation the Mirage ability is in effect." Nightmare Moon/Diz boomed.

Skorblust/Pretson started letting loose burst of burning tar at Nightmare Moon/Diz who danced away from the attack. Marromil/Anna started to let joined in with air attacks. Their opponent was avoiding them all quite easily. "Come on I was born on the dance floor, literally. So you have to do better."

Both Anna and Pretson roared and blasted at their enemy once again, Nightmare Moon/Diz avoid them by dancing out of the way and onto the main stage. "Now lets us finish this at last, you see the mirage ability of this location is simple, a game of heads or tails. Heads, my attacks does double damage, tails I get destroyed." A coin appeared in front of him, Diz knocked it into the air. As the coin hit the ground it showing heads up sighed. Diz made an evil smile. "I win. Hurrlicane!" the location filled rolling torrent of air both of them were sent flying and crashed into the wall and exploded into code.

The four of them stood in drome unblinking about what just happened. Diz smiled at the group and removed his scanner. "That was fun, I'm glad I was able to do this," He gave them a wicked smile. "Anna our deal is still in place if you want to find out about Tom. Then just come at me again. Tootles all." He laughed as he left the drome.

The four Codemasters looked at each other.

"Well I don't want to do that again." Niles said flatly.

"Preston and I are willing to help you still Anna." Kit assured her.

"Thanks Kit, Preston, but I guess I'm doing this on my own."

"The lest we can do is give you the copy of the data we collected," Preston stopped for a moment. "That was intense I can't believe there is creatures and locations like that out there like that."

"I don't believe that creature or the first location was in Perim." Niles groused.

"I believe you're right, when Preston and I went to that mirage location he said in Perim. But does that mean that Diz some how ended up in a whole another world? If so then how did you do it?"

"Some sort of connection to Perim?" Kit guessed.

"But Chaotic was founded by-" Niles started

"Well we want figure anything else." Anna broke in. "So why don't we get back to the Sanctum." Anna said aloud.


	3. Chapter 3 Battle Plans

There is some modification to here too. The character Captain Pony Beard is shown in the My Little Pony Comic, but this Captain Hoof Beard was before the events of the comic.

**Chapter 3; Battle Plans**

Nunk'worn four dragon fly like wings were covered, his eel like body had a set of centipede like legs and one set of arms were like a praying mantis, one arm and one half of his face were insect like. Nunk'worn was former M'errillan Fludmorpher who had been assimilated. Most players wouldn't know about this creature, yet. He was a new addition to the Danian's second hive, The Elders Nest, which was ruled by Illexia. The original Hive was now ruled by the new Queen Aszil. Few normal players knew that, it was one of the few good things that was on her side now. She could fly, she could control the water that was flowing around them. The green-blue Ocean, looked beautiful. The clouds were in perfect little whip making for easy flight around this strange island.

"Come out Come out wherever you are!" Her twisted voice was a twisted mass of click with a growling his but also like she was gargling at the same time. It had been a long fight already and there was no way she was going to lose this time. She had lost him when he took sail and went on to the water. Not the best choice when it comes to fighting a Fluid Morpher.

"Oh, I'm here are you ready?" A voice like Johnny Depp called to her.

Nunk'worn/Anna now saw her opponent. Standing on the deck of a pirate ship was a brown pony like creature that look like Johnny Depp if he had not only been turned into a pony but also peg leg an eye patch. And the skull and cross bones mark on his flank. "So what do you call him and this place?" She called down to her opponent. Thrusting her hand forward. "Morpher FluidMight!" A large title wave that took the form of an enormous fist smashed into the ship. Before he could recover Nunk'worn/Anna let loose another attack. "Ice Disks!" Jade Green blades with gold accents erupted from the water and peppered the boat.

"I'm Captain Hoof Beard and this is, The Gallopinghost Islands. Oh love, let me show you the most powerful Battle Gear I have in my collection, " A swirled of code and a large armored war hammer appeared. "Presenting, The Doom Hammer of HammerDoom Chantcaller. Now my lovely, feel the power of Captain Hoof Beard, Wind Slash!" The pony swung the hammer as a large curved blade of air rocked out towards her.

"Reef Quake" A tower of corral ripped out of the water, blocking the attack.

"Sink Scream!" She was slammed with his attack she faltered for only a moment before righting herself. "Running a bit low are we? Well I guess I played a little too much." Captain Hoof Beard/ Diz swung the hammer and slammed it into the waters surface causing a shock wave. "Song of Stasis!" The music played out and Nunk'worn/Anna was struck by a ray of light that froze her in spot as she fell to the water below. Moments before she hit the water a strange creature erupted from the waters surface and swallowed her.

Tom had taken her to a small pizza joint, she enjoy wood fire pizza. "Well what do you want?"

"I don't know?" Anna pondered aloud. She knew this is what she needed after another defeat.

"Your week again? Or your latest another attempt to beat Diz didn't go so well, did it?"

Anna shook her head. "Weeks' been fine, I got a college acceptance letter. No, I got beat by a Johnny Depp, pony pirate."

"Wow sounds, well weird. I no the plus side I told the others what you are going and they want to help." Tom pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is a list of creatures that would most likely willing to help you out with your plans."

Anna looked over the list. "Peyton has over two hundred names here! He really has that many?"

"That he does, most of them are Mipedian but also UnderWorldser, OverWorlders and even some M'arrillian's too."

Anna gave him a bright smile. "Oh, Tom you are so sweet sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" He smirked. "But I do have a suggestion for the pizza how about a Greek pizza you've ever had one?"

"No, I've never had one is it really good?"

"Yah, I've had Greek pizza before, it'll be great I promise." He gave her a warm smile.

The Dainan that stood before her was once fat and jolly looking but now he looked almost skeletal, gloom riddled creature with armor was that was thinker and spikier. Anna followed as Wamma lead her through his secret network.

"So if I help you, you'll find out what happened to Sarah?"

"That's what I'm hoping." Anna sighed and did not look at him.

"I see, well the Queen would like to her that she liked Sarah. She made my life easier, not to say that the Queen didn't make it easy when she made me Guardian of the Flame Gate. The transformation did causes a little pain but that's what you get when the hive splits." He shrugged.

"So Sarah is friend with the Queen Illexia?"

"Oh yeah those two were close. Sarah even protected her from the Marrillian's. The Queen wants to try and turn her into another young queen, she admires Sarah so much." Wamma sighed and shook his head. "Back to me, the Queen heard that I tried to infect a human with one of our parasites and that it failed." Anna looked at him skeptically. He looked back at her and smirked. "OK, that's not true, Sarah was faking it. But the Queen thinks I tried and that's why she wanted me to come with her."

"So where are we going?" Anna asked him.

"We're going to The Brawler Pit, it's where you'll find one taught Dainan, he'll be perfect for you battle team."

"Thanks Wamma, I hope you'll get her back for you."

"Thanks," He paused near a great and pointed a claw like finger towards it. "There he is just take a look."

Anna looked throughout the bars, with a smile she nodded. "He'll do thanks Wamma."

"Good luck, tell me what happens."

After scanning the creature Anna teleported out of the tunnel to her next location.

Anna sat cross-legged in the loge. The sandy desert around her was dry and unforgiving.

"I am sorry for bothering you. So you think you are willing to help me?" Anna asked the old Mipedian, his aged red body was covered with white robes and ancient jewelry. His eyes were squinty, long braided hair spilled out from under a cloaked a pair of twisted brown horns pierced the white hood.

"Yes," Enre-Hep started, then he motioned to a servant to bring her a glass of water. "He is a great friend and a wise sage. I am surprised he is not missed in your world."

"Well he is still just a boy, not a man." Anna said to him hoping he would buy her words.

"Ah, age and time as always, I suppose you do have a point." Scratched his chin.

"So what can you help me with." Anna asked casually.

The old Mipedian smiled at her. "Ah, yes. with pleasure, I have an array of mugic that would be useful for you." He snapped a clawed finger and a servant brought over a rolled up blanket. The servant place them down and an unrolled the blanket, there was a set of mugic. "I believe that this would help, but I have a creature that would help you in your battle. I hope that you succeed, I do miss talking to Peyton."

"Thank you Enre-Hep. I think this will help greatly." Anna grinned.

"I am trusting that you are not misleading me human." Enre-Hep said sternly.

"I can't promise I'll bring him home but I can at least tell you where he is and how he is." Anna confessed.

"That is good enough." He nodded.

Anna stood in the office of the Over world Armory. The lanky green humanoid with an oval, over sized head, dressed in a formal red and blue garb. "Please, Please Bodal" Anna pleaded aloud. "Tom could use you help and I'll do anything for you."

"I don't believe it, I just don't believe it." Bodal said not looking up from his paper work.

"But Tom has always treated you with kindness and he has been the only one to use you in chaotic matches. I know what I'm asking for but if this work I will find out what happened to Tom."

Bodal stooped for a moment. He looked up from his paperwork, the look on his face was unchanging. "Why does this bother you?"

"Tom's my boyfriend."

Bodal's eyebrow raised for a moment. "That does explain a lot," He sighed and stood up from his desk. "Well I could believe you are lying, but you seem like Tom's type. You are right Tom has never led me astray and he was always willing to help out even when he got nothing in return. Come along we have battle gear to move from storage and catalog. Maybe just maybe, you might be able to scan a few along the way." He waddled past her and out the door.

"Thank you Bodal." Anna smiled.

"Don't thank me yet we have a lot of work to do," He said lifting his finger into the air. "You will probably hate me by the time we are done and I will not stop my insisting on anything while we work."

Anna Sighed and groaned. "I can't wait."

"Lets start in the convicted and reverse engineering wing of the Armory." Bodal raised his voice.

Next to the cool night of the OverWorld the UnderWorld was a burning sauna. This was her last stop. She had her tribe ready to tempt the last piece of the puzzle that she could use.

The quanti, green, ogre like creature with sharp claws tan claws and blazing red fur and hair, but the most noticeable thing about this creature was his ears that were almost twice his high. He crossed his arms over his beaten up leather jacket. "So you think you can just buy me off?" His squeaky growling voice priced her. He moved his eyes to a mountain of odds and end sakes, buckets, and platters.

"I know H'earring." Anna nodded she lowered her head.

"So why should I help you?" H'earring accused her.

"I am trying to find out what happened to Tom, he's my boyfriend and if I find him then I can find Kaz. Isn't he one of your friends?"

"True and you think you can just use his name and buy me off with delectable treats to get what you want?"

"I promise to share anything I find out. I can't promise that he'll come back but it's a starting point." Anna told him.

H'earring looked at the pile. "Lake Skull Pond sum, Dractyl scales and what are those?" He pointed at the platters.

"Those are burrito and tacos from the port court, pulse anything else I could think of." Anna answered.

She watched as H'earring rubbed his hands together, he was intrigued. "Like I said I just need one creature and some locations that's all." I told him.

He seem to be deep in thought, he was thinking about what she said. He stooped like in a moment of realization. "Fine, fine, I'll help you out. What do you want?" He grumped at her. Anna raised her scanner at H'earing. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You want me?" He was almost giddy but quickly caught himself. "Why me?"

"My opposite will be using creatures and locations I've never seen and they work well together. If I know what the location's abilities then I can use it to my advantage. Your ability in the game allows use lock the next three locations of yours or your opponent's locations if you give up H'earrings mugicien. I need that!"

Anna could see him start to fidget and his was getting existed. "OK, that's good. just let me pump myself up with mugic that should help you."

Anna smiled. "Any thing that you think you could help."

"Just give me a moment." He dashed off.

Anna exhaled. Almost done everything is coming together. She thought to herself. "Now I just have to work on battling Diz. That's no small task." She looked down at her scanner at the picture of Tom and her on their date. "I'm keeping my Promise Tom, I will find you."


End file.
